


At last

by AnonymousCrazyGirl



Category: Vagrant Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCrazyGirl/pseuds/AnonymousCrazyGirl
Summary: The way Elida spoke her name made her heart shatter. She was there. She was really there.
Relationships: Elida Al-Feyr/Amae Rali
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	At last

**Author's Note:**

> Still thinking about them and their reunion, which ended up with me writing a little something about it.

Her heart was on her throat. Her mind was absolutely blank. She had anticipated this moment for a really long while, but no matter how long she had been daydreaming about it, none of it was anything close to the real experience. 

There's she was. Right in front of her, just a couple of feet away. Elida was unable to think or say anything. She thought her heart would might explode any second. Unconsciously, she made a step closer slowly, afraid that she was just an illusion and would vanish into thin air if she made any sudden moves. She reached out a trembling hand and touched her face gently. To make sure she was real, she placed her other hand on her shoulder. 

Amae watched as a million emotions went through Elida's face with blurry eyes; happiness, relief, pain. Lots of pain and trembling lips. She could feel Elida shaking. 

"Amae," she whispered her name so she could only hear her. A tear rolled down her gorgeous face. 

Amae tried to blink the tears away but to no avail. The way Elida spoke her name made her heart shatter. She was there. She was really there. She traced her fingers over Elida's hand that was placed on her cheek. "El…"

The sound of her name was a signal boost. Elida closed the gap, sealing their lips together. It had been so long, so long it hurt. She took everything in; the taste of her lips, her smell, the way she felt pressed against her body, everything. She took everything in and treasured it on the back of her mind forever. 

Two hands made their way around Elida's neck. Amae relaxed in her arms, although she was still overwhelmed with emotion. Elida didn't blame her, she was too. 

"I knew you'd come," Amae whispered against her lips. 

"I missed you," Elida said, pressing her forehead against hers. She felt like she had found a part of herself that had been lost in the mist. "Amae, I…" she trailed off. 

"I know, El. I know…"


End file.
